El desafío
by JazminM
Summary: Podrías asombrarte de lo que soy capaz de hacer por mi hija... (Fic presentado en el reto del grupo "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball")


Este fanfic lo hice para participar del reto "Escribiendo por un Deseo" del grupo del face "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".

Los personajes que me tocaron fueron: Pan y Nº Dieciocho. El género sobre el que debía escribir: Familiar. Y el lugar donde debía llevarse a cabo la acción es: La Habitación del Tiempo. Una combinación bastante bizarra, je, pero divertida. Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, sus secuelas y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra del genial Akira Toriyama.

**El desafío**

Piccolo, con los conocimientos de su propia experiencia y los adquiridos de su unión con la anterior divinidad de la Tierra, sabía que eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que el Palacio de Kamisama sufría la perturbación de la calma habitual. Las visitas de Gokú y los demás sólo se daban en casos de necesidad, con la justificación de que eran las vidas de miles de inocentes las que estaban en juego y bien valía la pena romper algunas reglas sagradas para darles elementos a los guerreros con los cuales hacerse más poderosos. Pero esto, en cambio, era el colmo.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de pedirle a Dende, Pan? ¿Acaso he oído bien? —Apareció el namek desde atrás de una gruesa columna, provocando el sobresalto de los dos que estaban conversando en susurros junto con Míster Popo.

—¡Ah, buenos días Señor Piccolo! —saludó la muchacha, con un gesto de alegría algo exagerado por los nervios—. Veo que ha estado escondiendo su ki, ¡me dio un buen susto!

—En cambio tú no has podido ocultarlo del todo, pequeña, pude notarlo enseguida. ¿Qué ocurre, porqué se quedan callados los tres? Quiero una explicación para lo que escuché hace un momento.

Entonces la menor dio un paso adelante, con el gesto típico de aquél que ha sido descubierto haciendo alguna travesura.

—Bueno, yo vine a pedirles que me dejen utilizar la Habitación del Tiempo por un día, es que quiero perfeccionar mi entrenamiento.

—¿Estás segura de saber lo que estás pidiendo? —preguntó él con incredulidad—. La Habitación del Tiempo no es para jugar, muchacha, tiene una gravedad mayor a la de la Tierra, un aire más denso y temperaturas demasiado extremas, no hay nada más allá de un pequeño lugar donde comer y dormir y podrías perderte si te alejas demasiado de la entrada…

—Sé todo eso, mi padre me lo contó. También sé que pasó mucho tiempo sobreviviendo solo en el monte a una edad mucho menor que la mía, como requisito para ser entrenado por usted. Si él pudo hacerlo y sobrevivir a los cuatro años, entonces yo con diecisiete también puedo, e incluso puedo realizar mi entrenamiento sola.

—No puedes comparar dos hechos tan distintos, en aquella época…

—Déjenla ingresar, yo iré con ella —sonó la voz de alguien interrumpiendo la discusión. Se trataba de Dieciocho.

Al parecer la androide había llegado hasta allí poco después que Pan, pero se había mantenido oculta hasta ese momento. Entonces se acercó a ellos con su acostumbrado gesto inescrutable e hizo el ofrecimiento de acompañar a la muchacha, dejando a todos sin palabras. La situación era bastante extraña.

—Tú sí que sabes ocultar tu presencia —dijo Piccolo con ironía—. Y bien, Dieciocho, ¿qué es lo que traes entre manos? No me digas que también vienes a entrenar, porque no podré creerlo.

La rubia permaneció callada por un momento, mientras el resto la miraba con gesto de sorpresa. Como parecía que no la dejarían en paz hasta que diera alguna explicación, resopló molesta y decidió hablar.

—Pienso participar en un concurso de artes marciales por el dinero del premio, ¿satisfecho?

—Bueno, podría decirse, aunque en realidad…

—¡Bien! —saltó Pan de alegría, sin detenerse demasiado a pensar los motivos de la generosidad de la androide al aceptar pasar un año con ella entrenando—. No estaré sola, señor Piccolo, por favor, déjeme entrar —remató con el gesto de inocencia que utilizaba cada vez que pedía algo a alguno de sus padres—. Tómelo como una compensación por los regalos de cumpleaños que no me ha dado en todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué clase de chantaje barato es ése, niña? —reaccionó él— ¿Y tus padres, qué dicen de esto?

—Ellos saben que estaré fuera de casa un día entero, me dieron el permiso.

—Pero no saben la verdadera razón, ¿no es así?

—Ehh…

—Bueno, vamos a poder entrar a aquél lugar, ¿sí o no? —apuró la androide, impaciente—. Y si tu próxima pregunta es si sé adónde me estoy metiendo, la respuesta es sí. Krillin me contó lo que hicieron todos ustedes en la época de Cell, así que no me hago falsas ilusiones de que será algo fácil. ¿Ahora podemos avanzar, de una vez?

El namek mayor respiró hondo y miró a Dende y a Míster Popo, que esperaban una negativa de su parte, para luego asentir con la cabeza. Pan saltó de alegría, Dieciocho ni se inmutó y el joven Kamisama con su sirviente se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Pero si una de las dos ve que la otra desaparece por más de un día, deberá salir a pedir ayuda. Ésa es la condición, no pueden perderse de vista por más tiempo que ése o deberán responsabilizarse de lo que le suceda a la otra. Tendrán que racionar la comida y la bebida para que les alcance para un año, aunque si no soportan las condiciones del lugar pueden salir antes, por supuesto.

Ambas se miraron con desconfianza por un momento, y luego asintieron. Luego fueron acompañadas por Míster Popo hasta la entrada de la Habitación, mientras se les explicó todo lo necesario sobre el lugar y lo que podían encontrarse allí dentro. Una vez que las dos pasaron el umbral y la puerta volvió a cerrarse Dende se acercó a Piccolo, que se había quedado mirando con preocupación al vacío.

—No lo entiendo, si usted no aparecía yo iba a denegarle el permiso.

—Supongo que les servirá de lección —dijo el mayor, reflexivo—, lo han tomado demasiado a la ligera. Puede que salgan mucho antes del plazo que se han puesto, no las imagino soportando un año entero.

—Pero ninguna de las dos fue sincera en los motivos que las trajeron hasta aquí.

—No hace falta que lo digas, pude darme cuenta.

* * *

Apenas ingresaron a la Habitación, las dos quedaron sorprendidas por lo pulcro y ordenado de aquel lugar, y por el cambio brusco en el ambiente. La respiración se les hizo más difícil, la gravedad aumentó y la temperatura era más alta. Ninguna dijo una palabra al respecto, pero ambas se miraron a la vez, para comprobar que estaban sintiendo lo mismo.

Pasada la primera impresión, se dedicaron a recorrer el lugar. A un lado de la puerta de ingreso se encontraban dos camas con dosel, al otro lado se ubicaba una mesa con dos sillas de madera, hacia la izquierda había un baño y a la derecha un almacén con la provisión de alimentos suficientes para abastecer a dos personas durante un año. La decoración era sobria, con algunas flores frescas en un jarrón sobre la mesa, una repisa con frascos sobre la pared, y un par de relojes encima de la puerta.

Parecían estar en una habitación más del Palacio, el estilo era el mismo, excepto por el enorme reloj ubicado en la cúpula, encima de sus cabezas, con una enorme manecilla horizontal de color negro marcando el tiempo en el mundo exterior, y por la salida en la parte trasera hacia un enorme espacio vacío, completamente blanco, carente de vegetación y de cualquier elevación o depresión natural del terreno. A ambos lados del edificio se ubicaban dos enormes relojes de arena verde, los cuales marcaban el paso del tiempo en aquella dimensión.

Ambas se sintieron enormemente atraídas hacia la llanura, y al terminar de bajar los escalones para poner un pie sobre ésta, sintieron otro cambio súbito en la gravedad. Pan pensó que era realmente asombroso, no parecía haber un sol o alguna estrella que sirviera de referencia para orientarse en caso de alejarse de allí. Llegó a la conclusión de que Piccolo había tenido razón cuando les dijo que no podían perderse de vista entre sí.

—Voy a decir esto una sola vez, y espero que lo entiendas —interrumpió Dieciocho sus pensamientos—: No vine a hacer sociales contigo, tomaré mi cama y mi parte de la comida y más te vale respetar eso, porque no pienso morir de hambre aquí por tu culpa. Y será mejor que puedas cuidarte sola, porque no voy a ser tu niñera. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, no es necesario que lo digas de esa manera —contestó Pan algo mosqueada, y al ver que la androide le daba la espalda para volver a la casa le levantó el dedo medio de la mano derecha, mientras le tiraba la lengua.

La adolescente volvió a mirar hacia el blanco infinito que tenía por delante, puso los brazos en jarra y sonrió satisfecha. Ya estaba más cerca de su objetivo. Y contaba con la ventaja de que se esforzaría al máximo, sin que el objeto de su deseo se alejara de ella más de lo que podía hacerlo en un solo día. Cerró los ojos y recreó en su mente el rostro y los ojos azules de su más antiguo deseo. Ya era bastante rutinario para ella el hecho de pedir todos los años frente al pastel de su cumpleaños el milagro de que Trunks la mirara como algo más que una niña, así que esa vez iría detrás de su sueño, no podía esperar más.

La idea era entrenar por un año allí, pasar la barrera de los dieciocho años y desafiar a su amor platónico a una pelea, para luego declarársele. No lo había pensado demasiado, desde el momento en que lo vio entrar a su fiesta de cumpleaños número diecisiete sin la compañía de su última novia, supo que no debía dejar pasar mucho tiempo más. Pero todos los intentos que hizo por acercársele fueron en vano, ya que él se pasó la fiesta entera llamándola "pequeña Pan", y festejando los chistes de Goten sobre su edad. Era obvio que no se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ella, y no había sido capaz de hacer nada por revertir eso.

Le molestaba sentirse así, normalmente ella era segura de sí misma, alegre y decidida, pero cualquier cosa relacionada con su eterno amor platónico la volvía más sensible y la hacía dudar de cada paso, cada palabra dicha, cada mirada. A veces llegaba al borde de la paranoia creyendo que él sabía lo que ella sentía y que la ignoraba a propósito, y lo peor era verlo llegar a las fiestas del grupo con alguna novia nueva cada tanto. ¡Esas mujeres bien vestidas, hermosas, refinadas y por encima de todo: adultas! Ellas iban y venían, pero Pan siempre estaba ahí y él parecía no enterarse de su existencia... Incluso había llegado a sentir celos de Marron, la chica más tímida e inocente que conocía, cada vez que se aproximaba al saiyajin, pero lo malo fue que con el tiempo se percató de que la rubia lo miraba con la misma expresión atontada que debía tener ella, y que se sonrojaba siempre en su presencia. Al principio pensó que podía estar detrás de Goten, pero terminó descartando a su tío al seguir observándola.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Era tan obvio! Ella no podía ser la única enamorada del heredero de Capsule Corp, tenía que aparecer una competidora. Pero Pan no estaba en condiciones de luchar en ese terreno, no tenía ningún tipo de entrenamiento para pelear por un hombre. Un hombre. Ésa era la clave: ella no era una mujer, era una niña de diecisiete años así que no tenía ni con qué comenzar. Todavía le faltaba un año entero para poder ingresar en el mundo de la gente mayor y estaba segura de que no dejaría de ser la misma una vez pasado ese plazo, pero había visto en algunas amigas mayores cómo sus familiares le daban mayores libertades a partir de esa fecha, con nuevas responsabilidades, por supuesto, pero incluso eso deseaba ella. Sus compañeras decían que era una exagerada, pero ella soñaba con el día en que pudiera presentarse ante Trunks habiendo pasado la barrera de la minoría de edad.

Así que ésa era la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí. Quería ganar tiempo, convertirse en una muchacha adulta y más poderosa, para no tener que hacer otra vez el papel de espectadora mientras llegaba otra a llevarse al único hombre que a ella le interesaba.

Por otro lado, la perspectiva de pasar un año entero en compañía de alguien tan poco amistoso como la androide, quien además era la madre de su principal rival en el terreno amoroso, le dio escalofríos.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada temblando como una hoja, niña? —La volvió a desconcentrar la rubia—. Quiero hacer la división de nuestras cosas aquí, no he venido a perder el tiempo…

Pan la miró con gesto furioso, ni siquiera allí podría relajarse y divertirse un poco. Fue caminando hacia la casa refunfuñando.

—¡No me llames niña!

* * *

Los primeros tres meses pasaron rápido para la hija de Gohan, su entusiasmo y la curiosidad de ir encontrando nuevos fenómenos en el lugar la ayudaron a ver las cosas por el lado divertido. El comienzo fue un poco accidentado, ya que al verse libre del control de sus padres y no tener nada que hacer más que entrenar, sumado al hecho de que nada en el paisaje cambiaba para demostrar el paso de las horas a excepción de los relojes de arena, la híbrida no pudo hacer un uso racional del tiempo y durante días se la pasó despierta, peleando hasta el límite del cansancio, para luego caer dormida por una semana entera y sólo levantarse para comer e ir al baño.

Tampoco pudo ver a la androide más que en contadas ocasiones, ya que ésta se alejaba durante el día y volvía por la madrugada, para dormir lo estrictamente necesario y volver a desaparecer poco después de que ella despertaba. Pero esto no cambiaría durante la mayor parte de aquél año.

Una vez que se acostumbró a manejar mejor los tiempos de entrenamiento y descanso, Pan pudo hacer algunos avances interesantes en sus habilidades y hacia la primera mitad del año se sentía algo cansada, pero con esperanzas de que todo saliera bien. Lo feo fue cuando hacia el octavo mes sintió que no podría levantarse de la cama. Todo el cuerpo le dolía hasta el punto en que incluso respirar era un esfuerzo enorme, se había resfriado varias veces hasta entonces debido a los cambios climáticos extremos, había sufrido serias quemaduras al quedar atrapada en una tormenta de fuego hacía algunos días y extrañaba tanto a sus padres que lloraba cada vez que se acostaba, hasta quedarse dormida. Volvió a hacer el intento de levantarse, pero un dolor punzante le recorrió el hombro derecho para ir a terminar en su nuca y le hizo imposible soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Debía tener alguna lesión muscular, y con el cansancio de la noche anterior ni lo había notado. Intentó levantarse con ayuda de su otro brazo, y el dolor del tirón en la espalda y las quemaduras aún sin cicatrizar le hicieron decir una grosería. Una vez que logró sentarse en la cama, agradeció que no hubiera estado su madre allí para escucharle decir esa barbaridad, pero inmediatamente se retractó.

¡Se sentía tan sola allí! Aún estaba resfriada, además de que cada día sumaba heridas nuevas que no era capaz de curar muy bien y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Reconoció, con una tristeza enorme, que sentía ganas de recibir los mimos de su padre, de volver a probar la comida de su madre y los postres de su abuela, de ser abrazada por su abuelo, ¡incluso extrañaba las bromas de mal gusto de su tío! Y se desesperó al recordar que aún le quedaban cuatro meses allí. ¡Cuatro meses! De repente tuvo un ataque de risa histérica. ¡Todavía tenía que quedarse allí por ciento veinte días más y ni siquiera había sido capaz de levantarse de la cama con normalidad esa mañana! Pensó en la mentira que había dicho en su casa para poder ausentarse por un día entero y la risa se transformó en llanto.

La comprensión de sus padres al creer que se iba a estudiar a lo de una amiga, y la forma en que Milk la aconsejó para no ser maleducada con los dueños de casa durante la estadía la hicieron sentirse culpable. Se preguntó si su padre o su abuelo habrían notado la desaparición de su ki de la faz de la Tierra, o si pensarían que lo estaba escondiendo para no ser molestada, cosa que hacía demasiado a menudo. Fue hacia el baño y al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que estaba en muy mal estado. Era algo normal durante un entrenamiento perder la coquetería, ella nunca había sido el tipo de chica que se fijaba en su apariencia, pero se suponía que estaba allí para prepararse para una conquista. No pudo evitar compararse con su rival, la dulce, femenina y adulta Marron. Entonces su ánimo terminó de apagarse y el hecho de estar allí, esforzándose por encima de sus posibilidades, perdió todo el sentido.

Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le serviría de nada decir que estar un año allí adentro la había convertido en una persona mayor. El sólo hecho de haber intentado hacer trampa al calendario de una manera tan burda la convertiría en una pequeña caprichosa e inmadura a los ojos de todos los que la rodeaban. Trunks la miraría con lástima, le daría una palmada en el hombro y diría algo sobre los niños de hoy en día, o se reiría de su hazaña con algo de simpatía, y ese año de sortear obstáculos allí adentro se convertiría en la anécdota de las reuniones de los guerreros z.

La idea le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y se desesperó pensando que nadie debía enterarse jamás de lo que había estado haciendo, total en el mundo exterior sólo habían pasado algunas horas desde que ella había salido de casa. Salió del baño con la mente mucho más clara: buscaría sus cosas, saldría de allí y llamaría por teléfono a alguna amiga de la escuela para pedirle que la dejara quedarse allí el resto del día. Tenía el cabello bastante más largo, había adelgazado y su ropa estaba maltrecha, pero se las arreglaría para pensar en cómo solucionar eso una vez que estuviera afuera. No quería pasar ni un minuto más allí adentro.

Mientras se demoraba buscando una remera que se había caído detrás de la cama y su hombro lesionado le impedía moverse con más comodidad para alcanzarla, dejó su bolso armado a un lado de la puerta. Entonces apareció Dieciocho, que apenas vio la escena comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué significa esto, mocosa? —dijo con sorna— ¿Vas a escapar faltando tan poco para completar el plazo?

La joven se levantó del piso, con la remera ya en su poder, y la miró con gesto indiferente.

—No es de tu incumbencia, pero por si no lo sabes, cuatro meses no son tan poco tiempo.

—Eres muy graciosa, en serio. En lugar de querer aparentar fortaleza delante de mí, ¿por qué no te dedicas a mejorar realmente? —La adolescente se sintió ofendida con el comentario, pero decidió ignorarla, lo que dio pie a que la otra riera por lo bajo—. No eres ni la mitad de lo valiente que creíste que eras, ¿verdad?

Pan sintió la furia crecer en su interior, pero no quiso darle el gusto a la mujer y sólo avanzó hacia su equipaje para completarlo y marcharse, pero la androide le cerró el paso.

—¡Oye, déjame en paz! Te felicito por haber podido mantener bajo control tu estadía aquí, pero yo ya tuve suficiente. —Aún delante de ella, la rubia endureció el gesto, sin moverse un centímetro, lo cual sacó de quicio a la muchacha y la hizo estallar en llanto—. ¡Ya está, lo admito: perdí! ¡He perdido ante tu hija allí afuera, y ante ti aquí adentro! ¿Estás contenta?

—No. La verdad que no lo estoy en absoluto —contestó ella con una expresión temible—. Ni siquiera sirves para esto... Realmente eres débil, niña.

—¡Te dije que dejaras de decirme niña! ¡Lo detesto!

—¿Entonces por qué no dejas de comportarte como tal? Tendrás que responsabilizarte de tu decisión de entrar aquí, así como he debido hacerlo yo.

En ese momento, recién la nieta de Gokú pudo darse cuenta de que Dieciocho tampoco estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Se la veía bastante golpeada, con una enorme cantidad de heridas en todo su cuerpo. Ella también había estado sobrepasando sus posibilidades al estar allí adentro.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? —preguntó con algo de lástima Pan—. Ningún premio en efectivo vale que sufras así, podrías salir seriamente herida. Incluso podrías perderte sin remedio en esa llanura infinita y yo no lo sabría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde…

La rubia, aun impidiéndole la salida a la muchacha, se recostó contra la puerta y sonrió de medio lado.

—El concurso es sólo uno de los motivos, pero no el más importante. Hay algo que me ata aquí y es mucho más poderoso que cualquier tortura que deba soportar en este lugar…Tú también tenías otras razones para ingresar a esta dimensión, no creas que no lo sé. —En ese momento el instinto le dijo a Pan que algo no andaba bien—. Puedo decir el nombre y apellido de tu motivo principal, y hasta podría adivinar con lujo de detalles lo que planeabas hacer en un principio… Por algo decidí seguirte hasta aquí.

Definitivamente algo estaba mal con esa expresión en el rostro de la androide. La idea de haber sido observada en su inocente intento de acercamiento al hombre que quería, puso a Pan de muy mal humor, pero que además alguien la hubiera perseguido hasta allí para esperar el momento de sabotear sus planes era macabro. Sobre todo, si estaba a solas con esa persona en otra dimensión, totalmente aislada de aquellos que podían protegerla y con miles de peligros a los cuales podía atribuírseles la causa de su desaparición definitiva. ¿Acaso estaba exagerando? ¿Dieciocho sería capaz de matarla con tal de ver a su hija feliz en los brazos del multimillonario heredero de la Capsule Corp? La respuesta parecía ser demasiado obvia.

—¿Es una broma? —contestó Pan nerviosa— ¿Por qué alguien como tú se dedicaría a molestar a alguien tan insignificante como yo? Trunks ni siquiera me registra, para él no soy más que una niña.

—Te resultaría asombroso lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer por mi hija —fue la única respuesta que la rubia decidió darle.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Mi objetivo final no te lo imaginarás en mil años, por lo que veo no eres demasiado brillante. Por el momento me conformo con no dejar que salgas de aquí antes de cumplir el plazo que habías dicho desde un principio.

—No lo entiendo, ¿es que acaso quieres ridiculizarme?

—No necesito hacer ningún esfuerzo para eso, créeme, lo haces tú sola.

La desconfianza no dejó que Pan creyera una sola palabra de lo que escuchaba. La única salida estaba bloqueada por la androide, y la saiyajin juzgó demasiado peligroso forcejear con ella allí, podrían dañar la puerta y quedar encerradas allí para siempre. El miedo a ser eliminada allí adentro le hizo olvidar el dolor físico, lo único que debía hacer por el momento era buscar la supervivencia a toda costa, así que su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a máxima velocidad: no tenía demasiadas opciones de escape, las perspectivas no eran buenas. Sólo le quedaba una cosa.

—Te propongo un trato: Si me enfrento a ti y logro vencerte, saldré de este lugar como deseo, y no diré a nadie lo que ocurrió aquí adentro, si tú guardas silencio también y prometes olvidarte de mí. No puedo prometer que dejaré de estar interesada en el mismo hombre que tu hija, pero sí que a partir de ahora jugaré limpio. No volveré a hacer algo como esto. ¿Qué dices?

La otra levantó una ceja al oír la propuesta, en señal de desagrado.

—¿Piensas que tienes todas las de ganar conmigo sólo porque posees algo de la sangre de esos salvajes en tus venas? Recuerda que tengo energía ilimitada, no soy un ser humano común y corriente. Y tu sangre saiyajin está demasiado diluida para ser una amenaza real contra mí.

—No te lo ofrecería como un desafío si no lo recordara.

—Bien, ¿qué obtengo yo si gano?

Pan tragó saliva, la idea del reto de pronto ya no le pareció tan atractiva.

—Me olvidaré de Trunks para siempre. Pero déjame volver al mundo real, con mi familia.

El desagrado de la androide hacia aquella respuesta fue demasiado notorio, y la muchacha estuvo segura de que si llegaba a perder las cosas podían ponerse muy feas.

—Realmente no lo entiendes —respondió Dieciocho—. No tienes ni idea de porqué estoy aquí. Pero acepto el reto. Vamos afuera, no vamos a dañar la salida de este lugar. Y no intentes escaparte durante la pelea, porque entonces sí me conocerás furiosa.

Se alejaron volando del edificio con los relojes de arena, y cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura sin perder de vista al único punto de referencia en el horizonte, se colocaron en posición, una frente a la otra.

—No sé por qué, pero me parece imposible que realmente quieras borrarme del camino, Dieciocho. No pareces ese tipo de persona —expresó Pan sinceramente confundida.

—No pienso darte más explicaciones, pero más te vale saber que no has entendido en absoluto mis verdaderas intenciones aquí. Si pierdes esta pelea no acabaré contigo, no me interesa hacerlo, simplemente deberás hacer lo que yo diga en lo que respecta a Trunks Briefs. ¿Entendido?

—A tu hija no le gustaría saber que estás haciendo algo como esto…

—A Trunks tampoco le haría mucha gracia saber lo tuyo, y sin embargo aquí estamos las dos, haciendo el papel de idiotas. ¿Podemos terminar la charla e ir al grano?

Pan hizo crujir su hombro derecho, liberándolo por fin de la tensión. La cantidad de adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo la llenó de una energía distinta, esta vez estaba luchando por una razón estúpida, pero no sentía que estuviera desafiando a la rubia, sino que estaba poniéndose a prueba a sí misma. Durante el minuto previo al comienzo del enfrentamiento reinó el silencio y ambas se midieron con la mirada. Las dos sintieron la emoción de luchar con alguien que no se las pondría fácil y ambas intentaron esconderlo. Tomaron impulso casi al mismo tiempo, y las dos voces se unieron en un solo grito de guerra, que resonó varios kilómetros a la redonda.

* * *

Por la noche del día siguiente en el mundo exterior, Trunks terminaba un día agitado en la oficina. Otra vez había tenido que hacer horas extras, y estaba feliz de haber quedado libre al fin. Descendió hasta el subsuelo del rascacielos que conformaba la nueva central de Capsule Corp, y buscó en su maletín la caja con las cápsulas de automóviles, aunque lo pensó por un segundo y decidió que prefería volver volando por su propia cuenta. Hizo el camino hacia la salida del lugar para emprender vuelo lejos de las cámaras de seguridad, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos. Alguien lo esperaba entre las sombras.

—Pan, ¿eres tú? —preguntó el joven de cabello lila, alarmado— ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Te sientes bien?

La muchacha que se encontraba de pie frente a él en ese momento sólo se parecía a la adolescente que él conocía, no era la misma persona que había visto pocos días antes en el Monte Paoz celebrando su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Su ropa se encontraba en muy mal estado, tenía el cabello mucho más largo y una delgadez mayor a la normal, incluso parecía un poco más alta. Lo peor era su expresión, había demasiada ansiedad en sus ojos.

—Sí, Trunks —contestó ella, sonriendo—. Lamento aparecerme así delante de ti, se suponía que no debía ser así como volvería a verte, pero es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que yo…no pude soportarlo —y no pudo evitar avanzar hacia él, lo que sumado a sus palabras sin explicación hizo que el joven retrocediera instantáneamente, evitando el contacto con brusquedad.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —dijo el híbrido, comprendiendo súbitamente la situación—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Pan? ¡La Habitación del Tiempo no es para jugar! —Indignado volvió a buscar las cápsulas de automóviles—. No te ves nada bien, te llevaré al médico y hablaré con tu…

—No he venido a eso —Ella no lo dejó seguir hablando, se acercó a él con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. El muchacho se quedó mirándola sin entender nada y ella tomó fuerzas para decir algo, con gesto solemne—: Trunks Briefs, te desafío a una pelea conmigo. Tú puedes poner el día y el lugar, pero yo pondré las condiciones. Si tú ganas podrás reírte de mí por el resto de tu vida y seguir llamándome "niña" o "pequeña Pan". Pero si yo logro vencerte —y se puso colorada al decirlo—, estarás obligado a tener una cita conmigo.

De pronto la situación comenzó a tener sentido para el heredero de Capsule Corp.

—No me digas que soportaste un año entero allí adentro por mi culpa…

—¡No! —Se apresuró a explicar ella—. Fue mi decisión y se trató de algo que hice por mí misma, por mi egoísmo y mi capricho de siempre —admitió con una sonrisa de tristeza—, pero me responsabilizo por eso y sigo hasta el final. Eso es lo que hacen los adultos, ¿verdad? —y cambió la expresión por una más pícara—. Además, si me ha servido para poder robarte ese beso, aunque no aceptes mi desafío ya me doy por satisfecha.

Trunks no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, nunca se hubiera imaginado que podía ocurrirle algo como eso con la hija de Gohan. Entonces ella aprovechó la confusión para retirarse con una enorme sonrisa, más propia de la "niña" de siempre.

—Bueno, me voy. Piénsalo, ¿sí? Y puedes tomarte algún tiempo para entrenar, por supuesto, pero no me hagas esperar mucho, por favor —expresó mientras lo saludaba de lejos levantando un brazo, y al decir las últimas palabras se esforzó en guiñar un ojo. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta y se sumergió en la oscuridad para salir lo más rápido posible de allí. La vergüenza era insoportable, las piernas le temblaban y las mejillas le ardían, pero estaba feliz. Al conseguir levantar vuelo, y habiendo comprobado que nadie la seguía, emprendió el camino de vuelta a Monte Paoz. Ése había sido un año demasiado largo y sentía que extrañaba mucho a su familia.

La palabra familia la llevó a acordarse de algo más. A su mente vinieron entonces los últimos cuatro meses que había pasado con Dieciocho en la Habitación del Tiempo, y por último recordó lo que había pasado luego del enfrentamiento de ambas…

* * *

La lucha había durado poco tiempo, pero para el pésimo estado físico en el que se encontraban las dos se había extendido demasiado. Dieciocho fue quien cayó rendida primero, y Pan no resistió mucho más, por lo que a pesar de haber ganado la contienda se encontraba tirada en el suelo y respirando con dificultad. La hija de Gohan no sintió ningún orgullo por haberse involucrado en una pelea tan deshonrosa, pero decidió que ya era el momento de terminar con todo aquello.

Se puso de pie con mucha lentitud y caminó hasta donde yacía la androide, tan avergonzada y molesta como ella.

—Te felicito mocosa, supongo que has cumplido el capricho de venir hasta aquí, e incluso puedes echarme la culpa a mí de no haber concluido con el objetivo que pusiste desde un principio…Pero no esperes que esto se convierta en un secreto. A pesar de tus esfuerzos, todos sabrán la estupidez que cometimos al venir a encerrarnos aquí adentro —sentenció la rubia—. Yo puedo decir que lo hice por dinero, pero tú te convertirás en el hazmerreír del resto.

—¡Las condiciones que pusimos antes de la pelea incluyeron el silencio de las dos! —contestó furiosa la muchacha, provocando en la otra una sonrisa irónica.

—Tu silencio y el mío sí, pero no el de Piccolo —la híbrida se quedó muda—. Apuesto a que te habías olvidado de ese detalle…Eres muy distraída, por lo que veo. Tampoco has podido adivinar cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que te perseguí hasta aquí e insistí tanto en no dejarte salir.

—Olvidemos eso, por favor, ha sido demasiado tiempo aquí adentro —concedió la menor, avanzando hacia el único edificio existente en aquella dimensión—. Cualquiera puede perder la cordura por un momento en estas condiciones. Aguárdame, no tardaré mucho, volveré con Piccolo y él te sacará de aquí.

—Te equivocas una vez más —respondió la androide, aún desde el piso blanco, y al ver que la joven se alejaba sin responderle entró en desesperación, por lo que siguió hablando a los gritos—. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Oye, yo no quería hacerte daño, niña estúpida! —La imposibilidad de levantarse la puso de muy mal humor, su única oportunidad estaba por perderse definitivamente—. ¡Vuelve aquí, no has entendido nada! —Pan siguió alejándose, y ella por primera vez detestó dar una imagen tan fría y poco confiable—. ¡Yo sólo quiero que alejes a Trunks de mi hija!

Entonces la joven se detuvo en seco. Se volvió para mirarla, no estaba segura de haber oído bien, no sabía si creer lo que la androide acababa de decir. Pero cuando llegó hasta su contrincante, pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos y la expresión de resignación de alguien que ya no tiene nada que perder.

—Un hombre bueno, apuesto y millonario, ¿qué más puedo pedir para mi hija? Parecería el sujeto perfecto, si no fuera porque lleva la sangre de aquellos salvajes —expresó por fin, haciendo que Pan diera un respingo al oír lo último—. Tú eres una más de ellos, por más que tu sangre esté tan diluida. No tendrás ningún problema en entenderlo, en soportar su faceta que no es humana. Pero a mi hija la deseo fuera de esto —dijo endureciendo la mirada—. Ni siquiera Krillin quiso escucharme cuando le dije lo que pensaba de esto. Todo lo absorbe el círculo de destrucción creado por ustedes los saiyajines, todo lo transforma. Quiero a Marron lejos de todo eso, y tú eres la indicada para sacarla de la competencia. Al menos mientras ella pueda mirar a su alrededor y descubrir que el mundo está lleno de seres humanos comunes y corrientes que no serán capaces de causarle tantos problemas.

Pan no pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¡Era cierto! ¡Parecía que estaba siendo sincera! En ese instante todo encajó perfectamente. Sólo estaba siendo protectora con su hija. Había elegido, al igual que ella, una opción equivocada y demasiado extremista pero sin malas intenciones. Luego de reflexionar por un minuto, sonrió y juntó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para ayudar a levantarse del suelo a Dieciocho. Ésta la miró consternada.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios estás haciendo?

—¿No lo ves? Estoy llevándote adentro, pronto la temperatura caerá por debajo de los cincuenta bajo cero por aquí, y no quiero que te congeles…Si eso llega a ocurrir, voy a sentirme realmente sola por lo que me queda de este año en este lugar.

La androide se dejó conducir entonces, pensando que tal vez aquella chiquilla no era tan poco brillante como parecía. E inmediatamente se le agrió el humor.

—No seas tan melosa, hazme el favor. Vas a hacer que me dé urticaria si te pones a decir cursilerías.

La nieta de Gokú sólo pudo reír por lo bajo como respuesta. Había comenzado a sentir algo de ternura al verla hablar de sus pretenciones de sobreprotección hacia Marron. Estaba totalmente equivocada si pensaba que iba a ayudarla a coartar el poder de decisión de cualquiera, aún si se trataba de su competidora en el terreno amoroso, pero le parecía simpático que sus motivos hubieran sido buenos. Cuando llegaron hasta la zona de las camas y pudo ayudar a la mujer a recostarse para descansar, se preguntó por un momento si sus padres serían capaces de hacer algo tan descabellado por ella. Estaba segura de que sí.

FIN

* * *

Ohhh…¡perdón por el retraso! No voy a dar excusas diciendo que fue una semana muy agitada para mí en los estudios…un momento, acabo de decirlo. Bueno, ya está XDDD

Realmente me salió un poco delirante el fic, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

En un futuro muy cercano le haré algunas correcciones, seguro que hay alguna falla en la gramática, pero por el momento me gusta cómo ha quedado.

Saludos para las chicas del grupo del face "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball", y para todo aquél que haya entrado a leer la historia por simple curiosidad :D

Siempre pensé que a Dieciocho no le haría ninguna gracia ver a su hija en pareja con Trunks, por más multimillonario que sea. Pero ésa es mi opinión. Quisiera saber la de ustedes :)


End file.
